Brain Or Brawn
by sinomin
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy have the very common 'brain or brawn' argument in a way that only Raven and Beast Boy can. BBRae oneshot


**A/N: So I realized I hadn't posted anything for awhile and decided to write this. It was originally another RobRae story, but I thought BBRae would go much better with this (Robin seemed a bit off in this situation anyway). Hope you like it! And happy 2011:D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans! (big shocker there)**

* * *

It had been a tiring, eventful day for the titans. They had been woken up extra early by mumbo, who thought it would be easier to strike the local bank while the titans were sleep deprived; a grumpy half demon had proved him wrong easily. After returning to the tower they quickly discarded the idea of returning to bed and began breakfast. Half way through the meat vs. tofu quarrel they were alerted that Johnny Rancid was terrorizing main street. Through out the day they were also faced with the HIVE, Adonis, Red X, and Overload, Cinderblock and Plasmus.

Thoroughly achy and exhausted, they were glad to finally catch a break. Starfire flew off to feed Silkie, who had eaten the table and half of the couch. Cyborg had promptly run off to the garage stating the T-car needed major repairs. Robin, despite being exhausted, had gone down to the training course. Raven and Beast Boy had gone in their separate rooms, as they had been the ones to face Plasmus and they wanted to clean up.

Beast Boy strode into the common room, having changed his goo-covered outfit quickly, and sat down on the half of the couch that was intact, sinking into it. His aching muscles welcomed the break, and the green boy relaxed instantly.

A few minutes later he heard the common room doors swish open. Being too sore, and too lazy, to turn and see who it was, he settled for vocalization.

"Hi," He called out in greeting.

"Hey," He heard a grave, raspy voice reply. Recognizing Raven's voice, he watched as she came into view, her violet hair wet from her shower.

"What happened to the couch?" She asked dryly, indicating to the half of the couch that was absent. Beast Boy gave a tired grin.

"Starfire wasn't able to feed Silkie with all the villain attacks today." Raven accepted this answer and sat down next to him.

"There _were_ a lot of villains loose today," Raven agreed.

"Yeah, I think they need to hire stronger jail guards," Beast Boy told her, resting his hands behind his head.

"I think all they really need are smarter guards," Raven stated.

"Eh," Beast Boy started, "in this situation, I think strength is a bit more important than intelligence. They could just get some brute to beat them down if they break out."

Raven shook her head, "You know that wouldn't work. Most of these villains have superpowers. Some strong mortal guard isn't going to stop them. What they need is the intelligence to create a jail cell that can contain villains and withstand their powers. That way, they wouldn't get out at all."

"No offence, but girls are, well… weak. They're going to choose brain over brawn," Beast Boy said plainly, either stupid as hell or forgetting who he was talking to.

"Offence taken. And that's a completely sexist statement," Raven said, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm just saying. What's the point of a brilliant plan if your not strong enough to go through with it?" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well if the plan is brilliant enough, you should be able to execute it without the use of brawn," Raven retorted, straining to keep her calm demeanour.

Beast Boy shook his head, "You'd need brawn of some kind in any plan, and guys are stronger. It's brawn that makes guys superior." Raven bristled.

"Guys are _not _superior! Guys and girls are equal!"

"You know that I'm right. Why do you think it's police_man_? Fire_man_? Bad _guy_? Because guys picked brawn."

"There are a number of successful women that would choose brains, and they could all easily outmanoeuvre anyone who chooses brawn."

"Psh! Yeah right! They wouldn't be strong enough! Guys are just better at everything."

The next thing the shapeshifter knew, he was being pinned down on his back by a pissed off half-demon.

"Don't make me laugh, Beast Boy," She hissed. He was initially surprised, but the shock quickly wore off as he began to struggle. After a few seconds he remembered he was a shape shifter and shifted into a gorilla to push her off him and onto the floor. Not giving her a second to retaliate, he jumped off the couch and pinned her down on her stomach, morphing back into a human. She squirmed for a second, then huffed. There was silence for a second.

"You stink," She said. He laughed.

"Are you really giving up already?" He asked.

"No, I mean that in the literal sense," She stated. He blanked before blushing slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I decided not to shower until the end of the day encase there were any more villai-"

He was suddenly knocked off, and was pinned down by Raven once again. She was straddling his stomach and holding his hands on either side of his head, smirking at his surprised look. Her damp hair rained water down onto his face, and the surprising coldness of the droplets sent shivers down his spine.

"No fair," he pouted, his look of surprise changing to a scowl, "you distracted me."

Raven's smirk widened, "Distraction comes with brain."

Beast Boy suddenly switched their positions, pinning down the empath. It was his turn to grin.

"Well _that_ comes with brawn."

A few seconds passed, filled with nothing but the two superheroes breathing. Beast Boy wasn't quite sure how this all started, or if he'd won yet, but… he _liked _this. So, hoping to not ruin the moment, he remained still on top of the dark girl and kept any words from falling from his mouth.

His eyes soon began roaming, going over her damp violet locks that were spread out behind her head, her pointed chin and small nose, studying her full, smooth lips before finally going back up to meet her own big violet eyes.

The eye contact seemed to slowly warp the atmosphere as the green boy suddenly noticed Raven leaning towards him, her eyes now trained on his lips. A million thoughts seemed to fly through his head at once, and he slowly began to lean as well. Her lips barely brushed his, sending sparks through his whole body and his thoughts swimming out of control.

He was brought back to reality when his back was unceremoniously slammed into the floor. Snapping his eyes open, he realized his arms were bound to his sides and Raven was standing over him, grinning and belt-less.

"Try getting out of that with brawn," she teased.

"Hey! That's not fair, you tricked me!" Beast Boy pouted, a blush running over his face. Just then Starfire flew in.

"Friends! I have completed the feeding of Sil- what is going on?" she asked, noticing Beast Boy with Raven's belt looped around him.

"Beast Boy said guys were better than girls."

"Oh," Starfire said before flying off, not even attempting to help Beast Boy.

"Hey Star, wait! Star! Come back!" Beast Boy called, regretting ever making sexist comments in the first place. Raven glanced back down at him.

"Now, do you have something to say?" she asked. He sighed before reluctantly speaking.

"I'm…ss-sorry I… saidgyzwurbetter…" he mumbled. Raven cocked her eye brow.

"What was that? I don't think I hea-"

"I'm sorry I said guys were better!" he huffed, ego clearly bruised. Raven kneeled down next to his bound body.

"Hopefully you'll remember that," Raven said before leaning down and placing a light kiss on his lips. Then without a second thought she stood back up and walked out of the room, leaving Beast Boy alone in the common room.

And that was how Cyborg and Robin found him: lying in the middle of the common room floor with a goofy grin on his face and Raven's belt looped around him.

* * *

**A/N: And scene:D Feel free to review! Tell me which you prefer: Brain or brawn?**


End file.
